


I'll Do It For Her

by wikers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lapidot Week 2017, Not A Happy Ending, Sad Ending, Sorry guys, a tale of two Lapis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikers/pseuds/wikers
Summary: Homeworld decides to send a Lapis Lazuli to Earth to try to replace our Lapis. Peridot must choose who is the real one, or she could make a terrible mistake.





	I'll Do It For Her

Peridot was very busy that day. She tried to choose the scrap in the barn, trying to decide whether it's going to work to make new meep morps, or whether it was completely trash. And if she was lucky, she could find the missing CPH chapter in the box.  
For now, she was just making a pile of cans of paint, while Pumpkin ran after one of those flying creatures ... What were they called? Butterflies?  
When she finally got the cans to be in perfect balance, a strong current of air made everything fall apart. Peridot let out a cry of frustration and turned to see what the hell was going on.  
What she saw left her speechless. Atop the cornfield, a Homeworld ship was rising. It was very much like the Rubys ship, but it was blue. Peridot didn't know what to do, she just stayed stand there, while the ship landed. Pumpkin ran to hide behind her, clearly frightened.  
The door of the ship opened, and from there came a blue gem ...  
"Lapis?" Said Peridot, relieved. Pumpkin barked, pleased, and ran to Lapis, then leaped into hers arms as he always did. "Where did you get this ship?" Peridot asked  
"It was abandoned there," Lapis said, pointing to a point to the west "I saw it while watering the vegetables, it was empty, I was going to take you to see it, but in fact it is very easy to fly,  
"Do you think we should let the Crystal Gems know ...?"  
"PERIDOT!"  
The green gem turned, just to see someone running toward it. Lapis. Another Lapis.  
"Peridot, what the hell is going on?" the newly arrived Lapis asked  
Peri looked at this Lapis, and then the one with Pumpkin in her arms. "What the hell...?" she said, lowering a confused Pumpkin to the floor.  
"Peridot, get behind me!" the Lapis that was next to her orderted  
"No Peri, don't listen to her, come here!" the other said  
Peridot looked at both of them. The same dress, the same messy hair, the same blue eyes ...  
"I ... I don't ... Lapis ..." Peri stammered. What was happening? Pumpkin seemed to be in the same situation as she, but he was faster to make a decision, and ran to hide behind the Lapis of the ship. "Pumpkin!" Peridot shouted. She didn't know what the real Lapis was, but she didn't want her baby to get hurt.  
"It's me, Peri, you see? Pumpkin knows it," Lapis said.  
"What are you talking about?!" The other shouted furiously. "Peridot, she just arrived on a Homeworld ship, you can't believe her! Get out of here and give us Pumpkin back!"  
A hand of water rose from the pool and held the Lapis next to Peridot.  
"Peri, you have to ..." the other Lapis began, but she was interrupted when a new hand of water took it and threw it against the paint cans. Apparently not all of these were empty, because when Lapis got up, there were spots of purple paint everywhere. Well, at least that would serve to distinguish who was who. While the blue gems continued to fight, Peri ran to hug Pumpkin, before something bad happened to him. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't help in the fight because ... Which one was her Lapis? They had nothing that could differentiate them, they voice was the same, they made the same expressions while they fought, both had the gem in form of a drop in they back.  
She had to do something already, she couldn't bear to see them hurting like that!  
"It's enough!" Peri cried, putting Pumpkin on the floor.  
Both Lapis stood still just where they were. Both soaked, both with torn clothing and small wounds.  
"Peridot ..." the Lapis that was full of paint began to say  
"Get away from us!" Peri shouted  
There was a dead silence.  
"What are you saying?" the Purple Lapis said "Peri, it's me!"  
"You were the one who got off the ship" Peri said "Lapis doesn't know how to fly a ship!"  
"I told you! It's very easy to fly that ship, it's designed for a Lapis to do it!"  
Peridot crossed her arms, a tear running down her cheek. Lapis put a hand on her shoulder and smiled a little, then turn to see the other and say "You'd better go. Right now "  
"Don't trust her, Peridot," the other said, before she opened her wings and flew away. Pumpkin ran in that direction, barking, but in the end he returned to Peridot.  
"Are you ok?" she asked to Lapis  
"Yes, it's nothing" the blue gem relojes, removing her wet hair from her face "Are YOU ok? That must have been... Strange, at least"  
Peridot nodded. She felt that she had made the right decision, there was genuine concern in Lapis's face. She must be her. Peri stepped forward and hugged her.  
"Hey, it's okay," Lapis said, hugging her too "Everything will be fine"  
"Should we tell the Crystal Gems?"  
"I suppose so, but for now, just try to calm down, okay? You're still very upset"  
"I'm sorry..."  
"No, it's okay.I got an idea. Let's see Camp Pinning Hearts, the new season is almost here, we have to make sure we don't lose any details"  
Peridot drew a big smile and gave Lapis a kiss on the cheek. Lapis chuckled and hugged her tightly, saying "I'll always be there to take care of you. I won't let anyone hurt you"

***********************

The only reason Lapis had left the day before was that Peridot was convinced she was the fake Lapis. And she knew that when the green gem was convinced of something, it wouldn't be easy to change her mind. Well, it was a saying that she was gone, the truth was that she didn't stray far from the barn. I wasn't going to leave Peri and Pumpkin with that ...  
Of course it hurts, so much... that Peridot had not recognized her, but now she couldn't worry about her feelings. She had to find a way to get rid of the invader, to put her family safe ... and to make Peridot believe her.  
So she waited for a while not to hear voices in the barn, and to see her "evil clone" come out. She flew into the barn, to avoid making a sound with her footsteps.  
"Peridot!" she called in a whisper "Are you here? Peridot!"  
Nothing, there was no answer. Hell, that meant they had gone out together. C'mon Peridot! You had to notice she wasn't her! Why did she have to be so distracted?!  
Lapis went down to the floor and looked around. All the CPH tapes were next to the TV. Apparently they had a marathon. Damn, no one could see CPH with her ... her... her Peri.  
She also saw Peridot's new tape recorder where she always left it. Maybe she had recorded something, saying there was something strange...  
"Log date 10 25 3. Lapis has been a little worried about yesterday's "incident". She has been very affectionate to me, but I suppose it's because she doesn't want to worry me..."  
What the hell? What did she mean by "affectionate"? Nobody-touches-her-Peri  
"I would like to be able to say the same thing about Pumpkin. He seems not to feel comfortable next to Lapis. I guess he still thinks she is not our Lapis. It may take him some time to get the idea, I still have to investigate more about the vegetables mind"  
Even Pumpkin realized something was wrong. She hoped that would be a point in her favor.  
"During the Camp Pinning Hearts marathon, Lapis mentioned that she liked Paulette to be so close to Percy. Paulette and Percy! That counts as high treason! And the worst thing is that she didn't seem to realize what she had said. I hope it's only a side effect of all the blows she received. Anything else is quite normal. Oh no! I have noticed that Lapis laughter is different. I don't hear that little snort before she laugh. It's a shame. I really liked it. Peridot, end of the log date 10 25 3 "  
Lapis turned off the recorder and set it down. Although they weren't very significant, Peridot had noticed those little details... But it was enough! Peridot should know that she also believed that Percy and Pierre were the ideal couple! She didn't even like Paulette!  
Suddenly, she heard some excited barking, and a second later, she had Pumpkin on her, licking her face.  
"Hi, baby," Lapis said happily. "You know it's me, don't you?"  
Pumpkin barked, pleased, and snuggled into his arms.  
"Hey! Let him go!"  
Lapis looked toward the barn door, and saw Peridot and the impostor Lapis. Lapis put Pumpkin on the floor before she stood up. "I want you to stay away from my family, my home, and my life"  
The impostor frowned. Peridot came to her defense, and shouted to Lapis "Get away from here!"  
"Peridot, you're making a big mistake," Lapis insisted. "I ..." She couldn't finish the sentence, for a great wave of water sent her to the other wall of the barn. Lapis was tired. No more games. Peridot had to realize the truth in the worst way, with the impostor in a bubble. She made a giant hand of water and caught the impostor. If it was necessary to destroy her, she would.  
Or at least, she would have, had it not been for a can of paint to hit her right in the face, making her lose focus.  
"Peridot!" she shouted, understanding what had happened "What the hell are you doing?"  
"Leave Lapis alone," Peri ordered, tossing a second can  
"I'm Lapis, you clod!" she replied, stooping to dodge another can "Don't you see that ...?"  
It was interrupted for the second time, when Peridot threw the old motor of the plane at her.

******************

"C'mon Lapis!" Peridot exclaimed, taking Pumpkin and Lapis "We must warn the Crystal Gems!"  
"I ... yes, of course" Lapis replied, taking Peridot and openning her wings  
"Let's go to the Warp Pad! It will be faster, we don't have much time!"  
Lapis went to the Warp Pad, and Peridot immediately activated it, taking them to the temple, or rather to Steven's house.  
"Quick, we need help!" Peridot shouted. The Crystal Gems were sitting on the couch. Steven wasn't there. Better, it would be more complicated. "Hey P-Dot, what's wrong?" Amethyst asked.  
"It's Lapis! I mean... not this Lapis, another Lapis! "Peridot explained. Pumpkin began to bark, frightened for some reason. He jumped from Peridot's arms and ran up to Amethyst's legs,  
"What do you mean?" Pearl asked.  
"Another Lapis Lazuli, who looks exactly like me," Lapis explained. "She appeared on a Homeworld ship, we don't know what she wants ..."  
The Crystal Gems looked at each other, worried. Garnet made a gesture to keep everyone calm, and asked "Where's she now?"  
"In the barn" Peridot replied "I threw a motor, but I think is only a distraction. You better do something, I don't think we have much time ... "  
"Dude, look at the ocean!" Amethyst exclaimed.  
They all ran to the window. The ocean waters seemed to be riven by a hurricane, despite the sunny weather of the day. All this was explained by seeing a blue figure flying above the water.  
"I'll take care of this" Lapis said, opening the door  
"Lapis, wait..." Peridot said, taking her hand.  
"I'll be fine"  
Lapis flew away, approaching the other. Peridot turned to look at the gems, ready to ask them to do something, but was interrupted when Garnet put a hand on her shoulder, adjusted her glasses and asked "Are you sure who is the real one?"  
"Of course!" Peridot exclaimed "You have to help her"  
"She's right," Pearl said "Lapis are very powerful gems, without help, they could fight until destroy Beach City"

****************  
Lapis had clenched fists so much that were starting to hurt. The impostor came flying toward her, a mocking smile on her face. Smile she was going to erase once and for all.  
"Do you want a second round?" the impostor asked  
"What the hell do you do here?" Lapis asked  
"Blue Diamond believes that failing the lakes of Rose Quartz would be much easier with an infiltrator among their ranks. And of course, replacing you was the easiest thing to do. Deceiving that silly Peridot you live with was the easier thing. A ruby could do it!"  
Lapis threw an opponent a powerful stream of water, which she dodged almost, laughing in her face. "Don't tell me you really feel something for that dwarf! I think it was part of your theater. It wasn't easy. You know, I've been watching you for weeks, learning every detail of what you do... But pretending to be interested in a Peridot...! That was the difficult part. It will be a great pleasure when I deliver her to Yellow Diamond "  
Lapis was furious. She began to pull her fists and fists of water, but her anger was so great that she can't hit one. It seems she even bored her opponent.  
"Oh, and that little orange creature" continued the impostor. "I don't even know what it is, and it need a better education, but maybe it like to one of the Diamonds, isn't it?  
She finally got it. With a hand made of water, Lapis caught her opponent. She tried to oppose. But Lapis had she trapped. "Stay away from my family," she ordered and threw her opponent with all her might toward the rock wall of the cliff. She lost sight of her for a second, behind a cloud of dust. Unfortunately, it didn't take much to get hit by a jet of pressurized water that made it rise even higher in the sky. When she took control of her flight again, the other Lapis was already very close to her, "You have no idea how much I would like to see you shattered" the false Lapis said  
Those were the last words that before starting a real fight. No matter how hard she tried, Lapis couldn't see the moment when she had control of the fight. But luckily, her opponent didn't either. She wasn't stronger than the other, she was in true equality of strength. But she was never going to give up, she was doing it for Peridot. Even though she was there, on the beach, wanting to see her lose. No matter, she would have the opportunity to clarify her mistake. This was going to be just a bad memory, and soon she's goint to be back in the barn, watching the new season of Camp Pinning Hearts, with Pumpkin on her legs, hugging to Peri...  
She was going to do it for Peridot... Lapis had to make use of all her strength, physical and mental, to be able to create a hand of water even bigger than normal, and to catch to the other Lapis. She, of course, tried to free herself by using her powers, but Lapis wouldn't allow it. She wasn't going to lose control. At that moment, all the ocean water obeyed only her. She had not felt that much power in a long time. She was sure it would be easy not just poofed her. She could shattered her if she wanted to ...  
Or at least she would have done it if she hadn't lost all that concentration by having to dodge an arrow. She looked back, to see what was happening. Is seriously?! Alexandrite?  
"OH C'MON!" Lapis cried. She lost all concentration, and the other Lapis was able to break free, but she saw her plunge into the ocean. Lapis didn't want to fight Alexandrite, she didn't have the strength for that. How could she let them know it was her? She flew to Alexandrite, ready to dodge any of her attacks, shouting "I am Lapis! Your Lapis! I'm the one who was trapped in the mirror! I stole the ocean! You have to believe me!"  
Of course Alexandrite didn't listen. She spat a flaming fire through her mouth, which Lapis had to dodge. Well, things were going to get tough. She had to manage to create a hand of water as big as a few moments ago, and try to withstand the strength of Alexandrite. At least, the fusion had no control over water. But Lapis was very tired, this was going to cost her a lot of work.  
The water beneath her began to swirl. The impostor came out of the ocean. No, not flying. She was surrounded by a sort of giant water suit, like one of those robots in Steven's films. I was sure there was no control over that water. She thought of surrendering, but... Peridot. It was for her, she did it for her.  
She tried to attack to the other Lapis, but her attacks were very weak, considering that most of her force was going to keep Alexandrite out of combat.  
"Looks like you're out of ideas," the impostor said. Lapis shook her head, and as she could, made a wave large enough to make the giant water monster lose its balance for a moment. What could she do? She used all her strength in Alexandrite... She could unfused her, that would give her time...  
She directed her strength to Alexandrite, taking her with two hands of water. "I'm so sorry" she mumbled, and she began to crush to force her to separate... But she was hit with a car, which threw her several feet back. No please, not now. She recovered, when a second car was already flying toward her. She dodged it and looked at the beach. Hell, Peridot had at least seven other junk cars ready to be thrown. What to do? Would it be enough to send her a wave just barely large enough to make her unconscious?  
Alexandrite! She couldn't let her escape... She was going to try to defeat her again, when it was Lapis who was caught in a giant hand of water. She saw a wicked smile on her opponent's face as she said, "Goodbye. Forever." After this, just as she had done, she was thrown hard into the beach.  
In fact, the force was so strong, she didn't have time to react what to do. She saw a flurry of colors before landing with her back against one of the pieces of the giant woman of the temple that were lying on the beach. She heard a loud "CRACK" and felt a sharp pain that ran through her body. A pain she knew very well. The next thing was that she was lying face down on the sand of the beach.  
She had felt it before. She knew very well what it felt like to have her gem broken. But there was something she was sure of: this time it wasn't just a scratch. She could feel the fissure creep in slowly. She opened her eyes. Her vision was distorted, as if he saw what was known as a negative of photographs, and she knew what it meant: her eyes were mirrors again.  
Despite this, of course she could see Peridot. She was not far from her, and she seemed ready to throw another car at her. Lapis had little time, and she knew, she had to do something...  
"You're going to take care of Pumpkin, aren't you?" Lapis said, but when she spoke, she had a feeling of fading, as if an electric shock were going through her body, and she almost hear the fissure in her gem spread. "Peridot... I didn't tell you enough, but I really liked living with you, and I love you very much. They were worth the thousands of years in the mirror in exchange for having spent a year with you"  
Lapis saw Peridot's hand trembling. At that moment, it was impossible for her to lift the car. Lapis smiled, looking at Peridot, and said "You should have seen your face when you saw us both...!" After saying this, she couldn't help but laugh. Of course, the little snort was what made Peridot's face change. From being defensive to confused expression. And then a deep panic. She had finally realized! That was all that mattered to Lapis.  
"I don't know how you could believe that she was me!" Lapis exclaimed, unable to stop laughing "She didn't understand anything about Camp Pinning Hearts!"  
"Lapis..." Peridot whispered, with a deep anguish in her voice. She started to move toward her. Lapis would have loved to have that last embrace, but she could feel the fissure move forward and forward... And she was so exhausted...  
"After all... You and I know that Percy and Pierre must be together" Lapis said, just before there was a "poof", and two pieces of a blue gem fell into the sand, at the same time Peridot threw herself to try to hug her barn mate one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This fanfic was written for Lapidot Anniversary Week. It was an idea that was done to me and my bf a dawn during a camp, so ... I hope you like it!  
> Oh, and sorry for the feels.  
> And sorry for my bad english.


End file.
